


Greatest Loss

by Diva31



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama and Angst, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Hicsqueak, Love, Pippa and Hecate in love, Pippa can't cope, Poison, Potions, Warning: Suicide, fanfic with a twist, useless lesbian witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva31/pseuds/Diva31
Summary: A tragedy in Pippa's life makes her realize what truly matters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was something of a crazy idea I toyed with for a long time and decided to try and create a decent fic out of it. It will have an happy ending, so hopefully you'll stay for the whole ride, which isn't long at all.
> 
> First part is short for a reason :)

Pippa Pentangle had finally retired to her rooms for the evening after quite the hectic day. One of the third year students managed to create an 'Explosion potion' instead of a Sleeping potion'. It was a mystery how it had happened, she mused. Even her Potions mistress, Alizon Ashfield, who more than capable, had had no idea. Luckily no-one was seriously hurt as Alizon was quick enough to cast a shielding spell, which lessened the explosion and its damage significantly.  
Now back in her rooms, Pippa had to laugh at the situation which was dangerously resembling something Hecate told her had happened back at Cackle's not too long ago. Apparently, Mildred Hubble had had a similar accident turning a 'Calming potion' into an 'Aggression potion'. _'_

_Too much Aconite and not enough wit to ask for guidance'_ Hecate had commented.

Pippa was certain, was even ready to bet on it, such accidents wouldn't happen in her own school but there was always the first and, she was sure of it, definitely not the last time.  
She was about to get ready for bed as the hour was quite late when her mirror notified her of an incoming call. Briefly, she wondered if it was Hecate as a small blush adorned her cheeks, as it always did when she thought about her tall and dark friend. She always struggled to keep her feelings for her timid friend hidden, afraid it'll put more strain on their already fragile friendship. While their friendship still barely stood on two legs, it was warm and growing deeper – almost to the point they had all those years ago.   
She took a seat in front of the large mirror and accepted the call with a bright smile.  
Instead of Hecate, Pippa was met with a sad face of Ada Cackle herself.

“Well met, Miss Cackle,“ Pippa greeted the headmistress of Cackle's Academy respectfully, let her bright smile fall only a little. “To what do I owe this late call?“

„Well met, Miss Pentangle,“ the older woman replied with equal respect, the sadness never leaving her face. „I apologize for the late hour but I don't think this could wait until the morning.”

Pippa wasn't sure what to say so stayed silent, letting the other woman continue with a small nod of her head.

“Is it possible for you to come here? I would prefer to...this is not really a situation...I'd prefer to do it face to face,” Ada struggled with her words. „Please, it concerns Hecate.“

At this Ada had Pippa's full attention.

“Say no more. I'll be there as fast as is possible for a witch,” Pippa replied and ended the connection.

It didn't really take her long to grab her belongings – an overnight bag, she was sure she was going to need, her hat, cloak, and broom. She left a message to her deputy and took off towards Cackle's.

On her way there, she became quite worried. Had something happened to Hecate? Did she fall ill? Pippa thought through all the possible worst scenarios in her mind as Cackle's wasn't exactly a school without its disasters over the past few months, taking into account the Founding Stone incident and many others. True, all of those situations were resolved and generally no one really got seriously hurt, save for loss magic here and there and perhaps bruises, but everyone was alive and well. She also knew, after the great freeze, Hecate wasn't quite herself – becoming snippier, stricter, less patient - and Pippa became worried she had regressed into herself even more and that's why Miss Cackle had called her. The headmistress of Cackle's knew her relationship with Hecate was close and was aware Pippa could handle the strict potions mistress better than anyone else, especially when Hecate raised emotional walls of protection mile high. Only Pippa was ever able to lower them and it warmed her heart knowing that.

Pippa arrived at Cackle's well in the middle of the night, transferring half the way there as her nerves got the best of her. Flying there would've taken just too long, as she became more nervous and worried the closer she got. In her mind, she already heard Hecate scold her for transferring such a long way, that it was dangerous and reckless, but Pippa was ready to confront that Hecate and anything related to her, was well worth the danger.

She could barely touch down when she felt herself being transferred away. She materialized in the Headmistresses office and swayed a little. She didn't recognize the magic that had transferred her so she knew it wasn't Hecate who was usually prone to do surprise transfers and who knew how much Pippa hated them. She grabbed a hold of the chair in front of her, trying to steady herself. Her previous transfer taking up much more magic than she was ready to part with in one go.

“Are you OK?“ came a voice from Pippa's right side, which she recognized as Dimity Drill.

“I'm alright, Miss Drill. Just a bit drained from transferring half the way here. I'll bounce back soon enough.”

This was enough for Dimity to take a step back and away from her. Pippa noticed the same look of sadness she had witnessed on Miss Cackle's face but Miss Drill's was mixed with anger – a lot of anger.

“You might want to take a seat,” was all Dimity said before lowering her gaze to the floor and stomping her foot in aggravation. Pippa raised an eyebrow in puzzlement but turned her attention to the Headmistress of Cackle's Academy.

„Miss Cackle,“ Pippa started her greeting only to be interrupted by Ada.

„Pippa, please call me Ada. I think, taking into account the circumstances, we're past such formalities.”

“Ada,“ the younger woman said, while not taking a seat as was previously suggested, „what was so urgent to have me come here in the middle of the night? You said it's about Hecate? Is she alright?”  
Pippa was becoming restless and even a bit frustrated. It was also alarming that she didn't feel her friends magic anywhere. She usually sensed it even if Hecate wasn't in the same room, it was sort of a sixth sense she had when it came to her friend. However, she didn't want to jump to any silly conclusions without any information. Ada sighed and Dimity fidgeted uncomfortably, still looking angry.

“I'm not exactly sure where to start or how to start,” Ada said. Her fingers didn't stay still, looking for something to do. It was clear to Pippa, Ada was unsettled and nervous and as she stole a glance at Dimity, the other woman's body language wasn't any better.

“Why not start at the beginning?” Pippa suggested calmly but her patience was running thin rapidly. She wanted the women to get to the point, to tell her where Hecate was but, for now, decided to be polite and let them do it at their own pace. Ada met her eyes and Pippa almost gasped. Her eyes were full of regret, sadness, and pain and the younger witch knew something horrible had happened.

“Hecate...she was working on a potion. When she's unable to sleep, she works on her potions. This time it was for the Magic Council.”

“Doesn't the Council have their own potions mistress for that?” Pippa interrupted.

„They do but no one alive today can surpass Hecate's skill. The Great Wizard personally requested for her help. Hecate wasn't keen at first, finding reasons or excuses not to, but eventually agreed to do it. The Great Wizard was very persuasive.“ Ada sighed, clearly not pleased that the Council decided to almost force Hecate into brewing the potion but the potions mistress had assured her, it was fine and it was, apparently, something to challenge herself with.

“I am not sure what sort of potion it was exactly but Hecate assured me it was nothing dangerous. Of course, I had no reason to doubt her honesty, she's never lied to me and I had no serious objections.” Ada's gaze dropped to the papers on the desk and she removed her glasses setting them on the table. She rubbed her eyes. “There was an explosion in Hecate's potions classroom earlier tonight.”

Pippa's hands gripped the headrest of the chair she was standing against, her knuckles almost white.

„Hecate was in the middle of it, the explosion when it had happened. She didn't manage to shield herself from it...or didn't have time. We don't really know to be honest. It was an accident...I assume” Ada's voice came out almost like a whisper, unable to continue.

“Ada, where is Hecate? Is she alright?“ Pippa's voice had an evident panic note to it.

“It wasn't an accident,” came Dimity's anger filled voice from next to Pippa. The shorter woman had taken a step closer. She had tears in her eyes. “Hecate Hardbroom has no accidents with potions!“

„Dimity, we don't know the circumstances, it seems to have been an accident. Perhaps she mixed up some ingredients wrong,” Ada tried.

„She'd never...it was sabotage, Ada, you know it.”

“Where is Hecate?!“

Pippa's yell shut both of the women up, the room now uncomfortably silent.

“For the love of the Goddess, can someone tell me where Hecate is or do I have to go around the castle and look for her?“

Ada didn't say a word, avoiding Pippa's searching gaze so the younger headmistress turned to Dimity for answers.

“The explosion was too strong. She didn't make it.”

A chuckle left Pippa's throat, almost a nervous laughter.

“This is a joke, right? Unbelievable.”

„Pippa,“ Dimity put her hand gently on the blonde woman's shoulder. “This is not a joke,” she carefully said, „Hecate is...she's dead.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa's tragedy continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will have a happy ending, have no fear! :)

Reality hit her like a ton of bricks and her legs gave out. She dropped to the floor with a loud sob, Dimity following her down, trying to help or offer support. Tears were streaming down Pippa's face uncontrollably, she didn't manage to say a word. She was hyperventilating, hysteria mixed with panic was assaulting her nervous system, her emotions in disarray. She tried to catch her breath but couldn't, she didn't hear Dimity's words and didn't register her attempts to calm her. The only thing in her mind was Hecate, her sweet Hecate, her beloved Hecate. She didn't understand what was happening, why it was happening, was this a dream? She pinched her arm in a frantic attempt to wake up from this nightmare, but it didn't work. It wasn't a dream. It was a reality, a cruel and awful reality. She was losing, tears streaming down her face – she couldn't stop.   
Pippa's magic was out of control, things falling down the table, books flying off the shelves, Dimity was at a loss what to do, at lost how to ground the woman. She tried to calm her down, pulling the woman to her in an attempt to hug her, to soothe her. It didn't work! Ada joined her on the floor right next to Pippa and took over.

“Get some tea going,“ she ordered giving Dimity something else to do while she attempted to calm Pippa.

She pulled the younger woman against her body, ignoring Pippa's attempts to push her away. Pippa was crying uncontrollably, saying Hecate's name and Ada's heart broke a second time that night. She put her arms around the young woman and started chanting silently and soothingly, rocking them both on the floor.

After a while, things had calmed down quite significantly and now Pippa was seated on the chair a cup of calming tea on the table waiting for her. Ada had taken a seat on the chair next to her and Dimity stood by the door, giving them much-needed space.

Pippa was still processing the information but her initial hysteria and panic had passed – for now. Her make-up was ruined and streaks of now dried tears were covering her face. She felt numb, her surroundings, Ada's voice like white noise. She felt a headache coming on and with a shaking hand tried to take the cup of tea but failing, spilling it all over the desk. Ada, with a move of her hand, cleaned the mess up immediately.

“Sorry,“ Pippa whispered in a shaky voice.

Ada shook her head. „Think nothing of it.“

„Hecate,“ Pippa grabbed Ada’s arm suddenly, eyes wild, „where is she? Is she still in her-“

„No. We moved her.“ Dimity interrupted with a sympathetic voice.

Ada thanked Dimity with a small nod and squeezed Pippa's arm in reassurance, offering a small smile.

„Mildred found her.“ 

Pippa gasped in shock as new tears appeared in her eyes. A child, especially one as special and sensitive like Mildred, who loves and idolizes Hecate, shouldn’t witness such things. 

„She heard the explosion as her room is closest to the potions classroom and decided to check it out. She tried to help Hecate, to resuscitate her but it was too late. By the time we got there, the poor girl was in shock, unable to say a word. We did what we could, trying to calm her but eventually, I transferred her home to her mother. Temporarily until things clear up more. I informed Miss Hubble of what happened but besides them and us, no one else knows what has happened.“ 

Ada explained the situation to Pippa as simply and as shortly as was possible but she knew the consequences would be unbearable later – for all of them. 

„I need to see Hecate.“ 

„I don’t think it’s a good idea.“

„Please, Ada. I need to see her,“ the younger blonde sounded desperate. 

„Are you certain?“ 

Pippa nodded. 

„Very well. Dimity will take you.“ 

The flying instructor was eager to help in any way she could and motioned for Pippa to follow her. Nothing else was said and Pippa followed Dimity in almost a daze, the situation still unbelievable for her. They walked in silence. Dimity didn’t really know what to say, the shock still too raw. She wasn't sure anything she could say would help the situation, so she decided to stay silent. Pippa wasn't eager to chat as well, her thoughts a mess, not understanding what was real and what wasn't. They arrived at the door to Hecate's rooms some minutes later.

„We didn’t know where else to...“ Dimity tried to explain but Pippa understood. 

Taking a breath in, she started opening the door when Dimity’s hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

„If you need anything, please call for me. I know how you felt about her and I know this can’t be easy. I’m sorry, it’s a shock to us all and-“ 

If Pippa was surprised that Dimity had realized her feeling for Hecate, she didn’t let it show. 

“Thank you, Ms. Drill.” 

She moved inside Hecate’s room and was immediately met with a familiar warmth. It wasn’t her first time in the private quarters of the austere woman and she knew her way around. Nothing had been disturbed in the living area, everything in its place – books on shelves, papers neatly on the dark mahogany desk and a chess game, which Pippa recognized as their last unfinished game, undisturbed. She felt a lump in her throat as she recalled the evening.   
Hecate had been in a surprisingly good mood, smiling more than usual and not shying away from the physical contact Pippa had offered and initiated. The game of chess laid unfinished due to a crisis that evening where Hecate was needed. Once she had returned it was time for Pippa to leave. She had offered for Pippa to spend the night at Cackle's, but Pippa had politely declined with an excuse that even she had a hard time to believe. 

'I need to get up quite early tomorrow. If I stay the night, I'll get to Pentangle's too late. Lots to do, many people to see.' 

In truth, while Pippa would've stayed in the guest quarters Cackle's has, she would've been too close to her object of desire – Hecate. And nighttime was the one time where she struggled with her feelings and needs the most. She didn't trust herself enough to not wander or transfer into Hecate's bedroom in the middle of the night and do something unapologetically stupid.   
Of course, Hecate hadn't persuaded her to stay nor did she question the excuse and with a small smile, had wished Pippa a safe flight back to Pentangle's. Any kind of smile from Hecate felt like a blessing to Pippa and she had hugged her and kissed her cheek in the afterglow of it, thanking her before bidding her farewell. Pippa could've sworn Hecate blushed after the kiss but the dim light made it hard for her to be sure.

She moved around in the living room, brushing over objects with her fingers, recalling different evenings here with Hecate, different situations – games of chess, friendly debates over modern magic and traditional magic, even the occasional debate over dark magic in which Hecate had quite a lot to say. An influence of her former tutor, Miss Broomhead, Pippa suspected, but she never questioned it. Dark magic was something Pippa had been interested in her own youth but she never really tried to cast any spells. She assumed Hecate must've tried it while under Broomhead's tutelage, as it would've been the highest form of challenge and skill if she did perform a dark spell successfully but she didn't want to think about it too much. It had been a dark time of Hecate's youth, as much she had shared with Pippa, but it was only a few pieces here and there. Pippa never pushed her to reveal more, considerate of her feelings and what such memories might invoke in her quiet friend.   
Overall, spending time with Hecate, even if it was just as friends, was enough for Pippa. Yes, she had struggled with her feelings, afraid they'd show on her face or in her actions – a brush of hand against Hecate's arm, a hug where Pippa pushed her face into the crook of her tall friends neck taking in the scent that was just Hecate, a kiss on the cheek, where she would perhaps linger too long – but those struggles were bearable and controllable.

She reached a door that led to Hecate's bedroom, her most private sanctum and she stopped. She braced herself, telling herself that she is ready to see what is behind the door, ready to accept what had happened but as she reached for the doorknob, her hand shook uncontrollably and her resolve was already failing.   
Opening the door, she was met with darkness but as her eyes adjusted, she noticed a few candles burning on the windowsill on the left side of Hecate's large bed. Pippa frowned at the lack of light and with a flick of her hand, more candles appeared and were lit all around the room. She moved more inside the room, slowly approaching the bed. It was evident there was a figure laid down on the bed and Pippa tried her best to keep the tears inside, the reality of why she was here and what had transpired once again hitting her.   
With each small step, she got closer and closer to the inevitable. Tears were already running down her cheeks, few sobs escaping her throat disrupting the almost silent room. She ran the last steps and dropped down on the bed, her hands grasping at Hecate's motionless one lying coldly beside her unmoving body. 

“Hecate,“ Pippa whispered against the hand that she had raised against her lips. The hand was cold, much colder than usual. Hecate's hands were always cold for as long as Pippa remembered but the hand between her fingers was ice cold.

The blonde woman, through her tears stricken eyes, looked the other woman over. She was wearing her trademark long and thick black dress, laced with red. It seemed to be the same dress she was wearing when the...accident had happened as there were burn marks and dirt all over. The dress was ripped on the upper torso, showing, what was left of Hecate's undergarments. The hand laid on the bed was covered with blood. Pippa leaned over and took the hand in her own, turning it around and noticed a large cut running along the palm. She assumed Hecate tried to shield herself from the explosion. Tears weren't stopping, only increasing as she looked her beloved over. She dared to look at Hecate's face, expecting the worst of the explosion shown there. Logic dictated that the dark witch had to be leaning over the cauldron or be very close once the explosion happened. But looking at her face, Pippa was surprised – her face and neck seemed untouched by the damage. She almost seemed deep in dreamland.   
Pippa reached her hand towards Hecate's cheek, caressing it gently, expecting Hecate to open her eyes and give her that half-smile half-frown at disturbing her slumber but her hand faltered because the cheek was cold. She pulled her hand away and rested her head on Hecate's chest. She let her tears fall more freely, her sobs and sniffles now dominating the silence of the room. 

„Hecate,“ she whispered and moved closer to the woman on the bed. She dug her nails into the bedspread under them as emotions she had buried for years surfaced and no one, not even Hecate was there to see them, to witness all the pain, anger, desperation and love she had held in for so long.

„You left me again,“ the blonde spoke, seemingly to no one, voice becoming hollow. „Like all those years ago, you left me again and this time I can't follow, I can't!” Pippa's voice raised for a moment. She turned to the woman on the bed, eyes softening, new tears appearing in her eyes. „I can't follow you, Hecate.”   
She moved closer and settled along the unmoving body, putting her arm around the dark witches torso and resting her head at the hollow of the neck, right under the jawline. She let her tears fall once again, not caring if anyone was to walk in right this moment. She kept whispering to Hecate, to ask her to come back, to open her beautiful eyes, to scold her, to show her distaste, to say something sarcastic or biting – Pippa didn't care – all she wanted was for her friend, the woman she had loved, still loved with a fiery passion, to return to her. 

The whole situation seemed like an illusion, a bad curse, someone's sick joke. An idea, perhaps a silly one, struck her as she raised herself over the body and lowered her lips against the cold ones. It was a simple kiss, not the kind she had wished to share with Hecate but whatever Pippa had hoped for, didn't happen. She chuckled to herself, at her foolishness in hoping Hecate was in some deep sleep, her foolishness at hoping her kiss would wake her. She settled back down next to the taller woman, wrapping herself around her and slowly dozed off. Her last thought was a hope that it was all a dream or a nightmare she yearned to wake up from.

Hecate had no known living family left so Pippa had been relieved when Ada had offered to take care of things. She had notified Pippa of her decision a day after the incident. The younger blonde assumed it was only natural for her to offer as the potions mistress was close to a daughter to Ada over the years – the daughter she never had but was glad she found in Hecate.

Pippa didn't attend the funeral ceremony. While Hecate had been a very traditional witch, always set in her ways that were often commented as 'old fashioned' she, surprisingly, had asked for a simple funeral for herself. Of course, she was to be laid to rest in the Hardboom family tomb but overall the ceremony had to be simple. 

“She probably didn't want people fussing over her – not in life and definitely not in her death.” Ada had commented quite sadly.

No-one questioned why Pippa hadn't attended, no-one besides her deputy back at Pentangle's, who didn't quite understand why. Pippa couldn't blame her. She hadn't told anyone about her relationship with Hecate aside from the fact that they were best friends. Noone, besides Dimity Drill, really knew about her feelings for the dark witch, the love she felt for her, the things she'd do for her if asked. She suspected Ada at least suspected something but right now, she didn't care what anyone thought. The pain of losing Hecate in such unfair circumstances, was still raw, even after 2 weeks.   
A week ago, Ada had offered for Pippa, to take any item of Hecate's she'd want – be it clothes, a book – anything and the younger blonde had thanked her for her kindness. Pippa had chosen many items and it included few of the dresses the austere woman had worn. She wanted something of Hecate's, to remember her by, to have some part of her still with her when the nights would be too long and too sad. 

Dimity had mirrored Pippa 3 weeks after the funeral. At first, Pippa thought she called to give her a piece of her mind about her not attending the ceremony and the wake but instead, Dimity had voiced her concerns on the circumstances of Hecate's untimely demise. 

“It wasn't an accident, Pentangle, and we both know it. HB had to be high to mix up ingredients on such a complex potion.”

There was truth to Dimity's suspicions, Pippa had to agree.

“Who'd want to hurt Hecate? I mean sure, she wasn't always easy to get along with – antisocial, stuck in her ways, strict – and I admit to many she might've come off as rude and dismissive but it's hardly something to kill her over. I've met much more unpleasant people, but you don't see me running around with explosives or an ax.”

It was somewhat preposterous to Pippa. She couldn't think of anyone who would've wanted to hurt her Hecate.

“Well not HB per se, but perhaps they tried to hurt someone else by hurting HB?“

„What do you mean?“ 

„After Agatha, Ada's twin sister was headmistress for a while...well you know the story so I'm not gonna delve into it...but she left some traps behind after being caught. We've found some but who's to say there aren't more? Hurting HB to hurt Ada, would be the best way and Agatha knows how close they were...“ 

Dimity drifted off, falling into deep thought. Her expression was one of sadness, anger, and disgust combined and Pippa was sympathetic.

„But why now? If Agatha wanted to hurt Hecate in any way, she could've sabotaged any of the ingredients. Why would it work now?” Those were valid questions and brought Dimity's attention back to her.

“The potion she was brewing for the Great Wizard, I did some research, it uses some pretty rare and hard to come by ingredients. It would be Agatha sabotaged the rare ingredient storage HB had hidden. Agatha may be evil but I doubt she'd truly want to hurt the children and ruining the normal ingredients, which were used in potions class daily, would not serve her goal. I know, alright, those are just theories and I don't have any proof, at least not yet, but I am willing to bet my life, it was not an accident.”

“Dimity...“

„Listen, whether I have your support or not, I'm gonna demand an investigation into the accident be made. I'm not gonna leave it like this, HB deserved better!”

Pippa felt tears in the back of her eyes.

„Yes, she did and you have my support.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment, leave feedback etc. Be nice ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in the tags applies to this and next chapter - hopefully no-one gets too upset. I am sorry.

Exactly a month later, it finally came to light that some of Hecate's rare ingredients were indeed sabotaged. If used in a certain way, it would create an explosive concoction. It so happened Hecate had used yarrow and vervain in the potion and the effect was immediate. She had no chance.   
While the news, that it had not been an accident, but sabotage, were positive, it had only sent Pippa deeper into her already forming depression.

She still appeared in social events, taught her classes, wore well-practiced smiles wherever she went and whoever she met but late in the night, in her rooms, alone, the mask she wore fell and she let her true emotions take over. On most nights she cried until she could no more, the pain of the loss she still felt, too strong. Other nights, she indulged in wine, a lot of it, until she was so drunk she couldn't think straight and either started talking to the empty room or just lost her consciousness. There were nights when she cradled Hecate's clothes close to her chest, crying into them, begging for the woman to return to her, to make the pain go away, to take her out of this misery.

As the 1 year mark since Hecate's passing approached, Pippa was no longer her former self. The radiant, pink wearing, the headmistress was no longer present in Pippa's body. She had dark circles under her eyes – even makeup couldn't save it - she had lost a lot of weight, she was pretty much skin and bones underneath the clothes. She no longer wore pink but insisted on wearing dark colors like brown, black, grey. She didn't teach her classes anymore, leaving those to the other staff members to take care of. Her duties as a Headmistress were also neglected and left to her deputy, who did them without much complaint, but she had voiced her concern over Pippa's health – both physical and mental. Pippa had waved her off with an 'I'm fine, just needed a change' and the topic was left there.   
Some months later, Pippa's state of mind was almost in ruins. She didn't leave her room anymore, ignored all the mirror calls, barely ate, barely drank, unless it was wine, didn't respond to any help provided or offered. Her rooms were a mess, clothes were scattered around, papers on the floor, things under a mountain of dust. The only things clean and almost in pristine condition were Hecate's clothes. Pippa was prone to talk to herself or have conversations with Hecate or rather Hecate's dress which was laid out on the chair in front of the fireplace.

“You've been gone for over a year, my love,” Pippa kneeled in front of the black dress laid out on the chair one evening, caressing it with her hand gently. „You left me a year ago and it hasn't been easy without you.” She laughed and it came out rather hollow. ”I know you'd scold me, tell me to pull myself together and I've tried, my Hiccup, I have tried but things didn't go the way I had hoped. It's pathetic really. I managed just fine without you by my side for over 30 years and now...it's different you know. Am I to blame for it? All those years ago when you left me and now? Was it my fault? Did I do or say something that made you leave me twice? I know, I know, don't say it, Hecate...this time it was Agatha's fault but...perhaps if I'd told you how I felt before, maybe you would've not been in that blasted potions lab and instead with me. Could it have saved you? Saved me from this madness?”

She moved around the room, paced in front of the black dress, becoming agitated. Was it her fault after all? She had blamed herself for Hecate's departure all those years ago and she'd learned to live without her while following Hecate's life, as much as she could. But now, what if the event a year ago was partially her fault as well? She could've made the move and just confessed her feelings. Even if it would've torn their friendship apart, made Hecate leave again but perhaps things would've worked out after all? What if Hecate felt the same way? Pippa's eyes were wild, the possibilities were endless.

“Should've, could've, would've, Hiccup! Did you feel the same?!” She looked at the dress on the chair accusingly. Of course, no reply came and Pippa took a step away from the chair. „I could...ask you directly. I could come to you and ask. What would you say to that? Do you think I wouldn't? I am not a coward Hiccup, I could do it, don't think I won't! I'll prove to you, the extent of my feelings, that they are real, always has been. I'll do it!”

The deputy headmistress or currently the acting headmistress of Pentangles Academy, Jaina Whitmore, had become increasingly worried over Pippa's health and state of mind. The death of Hecate Hardbroom had severely broken the other woman and at first, Jaina didn't understand why. She was aware they had been friends but for Pippa to be broken like that, there had to be more of a story. As she had witnessed her friends' deterioration from social life, from school life and life in general, she had tried her best to help her, to pull her back.   
During the course of some of the conversations they'd had, Pippa had finally revealed her true feelings regarding the late potions mistress and Jaina had finally understood. To lose a friend was hard enough, but to lose the love of your life, the love you never truly had but could've had was unbearable and Pippa Pentangle was the living proof of what it might do to a person. What Jaina did not predict was how far it would actually go.   
She was on her way to Pippa's rooms as she had not heard from her for almost two days. Last they spoke, the Headmistress had told her that it was going to be alright now, that she had finally realized how to get back on her feet and had thanked for the support and help she had offered. Jaina didn't think much of it, glad her friend seemed better – the rooms were cleaned, clothes put away and even Pippa herself was back to her old self – showered, make-up on, hair combed and clean pink clothes adorning her body. But that had been two days ago and now she was beginning to worry.

She knocked on Pippa's door.

“Pippa, it's me, are you in there?”

No reply, the silence felt eerie.

„Pippa?“ She tried the knob and found the door locked. „Pippa? Come on, if you're in there, open the door. I just wanna talk.”

Still, no reply came from the other side and Jaina was now truly worried. She chanted a short spell and the door got unlocked and without waiting any longer, she burst in, leaving the door open wide. The room seemed the same, nothing had been moved since her last visit. The only thing new was a small sheet of paper on the desk next to the window. Jaina walked to the desk and read what was written on it. She recognized Pippa's handwriting and gasped.

'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough, I have failed you all, especially Hecate.   
I'm coming to you my love, please don't be angry, we will be together soon enough....'

Jaina dropped the note in panic as her eyes darted to the bedroom door. It was closed and she ran to it and kicked it open with her foot. There on the bed, lay Pippa, peacefully, almost as if sleeping, cradling Hecate's black dress. Jaina ran to her and noticed an empty vial in her hand. She took it and took a whiff – Belladonna – and threw to the side. Perhaps she was not too late, Pippa's hands were still warm.

“Pippa! Pippa, come on, wake up you silly witch,“ she yelled as she shook the other woman. She flicked with her other hand and the bell in the tower started ringing. She needed to alert the people somehow, she needed help. She yelled for help, for anyone to come and continued to shake Pippa. She tried to slap her cheeks with the back of her hand, tried to pull her into a sitting position, anything.

„Come on! This is not the way! You won't bring her back, Pippa,” tears were starting to stream down her cheeks as no reaction came from the woman.

A medi-witch ran in the room in panic as Jaina hurriedly explained the situation. The medi-witch said they should have the antidote for it and transferred away.

Jain only hoped they were not too late.

“Pippa! Wake up!“ she tried one last time and slapped her cheek a bit harder than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments :) Be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets resolved :D and as promised a happy ending and the twist is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and liked :)

Pippa awoke with a gasp and immediately her hand raised to her now stinging cheek.

„What in the...Jaina?“

„For the love of the Goddess, you've been asleep like the dead. I've been trying to wake you up for the good part of 5 minutes.”

Pippa gave an apologetic smile.

„I've been having trouble sleeping for the past few days so I must've taken a bit too much of the Sleeping potion I had in my reserves.”

Jaina sighed and took a seat on the chair right beside the bed.

„Pippa, you know it's dangerous. It can give nightmares or worse.”

„I know....I...“ suddenly Pippa recalled the events and became agitated. „Hecate...I need to see her!“

„Calm down,“ Jaina put her arm on Pippa's shoulder. “That's why I came looking for you in the first place. Apparently, you missed a game of chess and many mirror calls from her and she mirrored me not too long ago.”

Pippa's eyes were wide and her pupils almost dilated.

„She's alright? Hecate is fine?”

“Of course she's fine if not worried. So come on, get your ass out of the bed and give her a call. I do not fancy another call from her myself. She scares the shit out of me. I don't know how you can handle her.”

Pippa moved from her bed and stretched, her muscles and bones thanking her.

“She's not so bad really, once you get to know her. Under the prickly exterior, there's a true cuddly kitty cat.”

“You've always had weird taste in women but whatever floats your broom. I got work to do. Try not to fall asleep again,“ and Jaina transferred away before Pippa could respond.

Finally, Pippa could relax, the events in the dream, the nightmare coming back to her. She sat back down on the bed, hand grabbing her chest, the place where her heart would be as she cried. It had felt so real, it had been real. She stayed on her bed for a good 10 minutes before deciding to pull herself together. Hecate was alive, she was fine, it had been only a dream, just a dream. That was Pippa's mantra in her mind as she changed her clothes and made herself presentable. A quick shower spell before that was also quite welcome if not refreshing.

Pippa was full of bad or dangerous ideas as she decided to transfer the whole way from Pentangles to Cackle's in one go. But she didn't care if it was dangerous, she needed to see Hecate the sooner, the better. The transfer took quite a lot out of her and she wandered pretty aimlessly around the castle. She stumbled into Dimity Drill of all the people and immediately offered a customary 'Well met' greeting to her, before swaying for a moment and resting her back against a wall opposite of the PE teacher.

“You alright there?“ Pippa just waved her hand that she was fine and gave Dimity an assuring smile.

„Hecate, where is she? I need her.“

„An odd time for a booty call Pentangle, but she should be in her rooms, at least I think so,“ Dimity smirked mischievously.

„It's not a....never mind that. Thank you.” Pippa pretty much ran in the general direction of Hecate's rooms.

Pippa was out of breath when she finally reached Hecate's door. Luckily for her, she didn't bump into anyone else on her way here. She lingered there for quite a while, not exactly sure what to tell Hecate or how to tell her anything. Apparently, she hovered there just long enough for the door to fly open and Hecate's flying out from it, ready to give anyone she saw detention – even if it was for just loitering.

“Any student caught loitering...“ she faltered when she noticed who was standing there. „Pippa?!“

„Hiccup,“ Pippa offered her warmest smile as she threw herself at her and pulled her into a fierce hug. „You're alright! Thank the Goddess!”

The force in which Pippa threw herself at the tall woman, made Hecate take a step back but she caught the blonde woman in a strong embrace. Her eyes darted around the corridor behind Pippa, making sure they had no unwanted attention and took a few steps back with the blonde in her arms and with a flick of her fingers, shut the door.

“Me? Of course, I'm fine, Pippa. Why would I not be? What about you? I have been trying to get in contact with you for almost two days! Where have you been?“ Hecate was rambling in a panic and it was quite unbecoming of her, let alone out of character.  
The fact that Pippa had skipped their chess game didn't annoy her as much as the fact that she didn't answer any of her mirror calls nor reply to any of the maglet messages she'd sent.

Pippa looked at Hecate's face and smiled apologetically.

“I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I have a good excuse for that...”

“I should hope so! I was...worried,“ the darker witch said, her cheeks flushed as she tried to look away from Pippa, to avoid her gaze.

The blonde witch caressed Hecate's cheek and smiled.

“I am sorry, truly,“ she said and pulled Hecate's towards the couch in front of the lit fireplace. She sat her down and joined her, settling in as close as she could, as close as was safe for friends. “I've been a fool, Hecate.“

"Pippa..."

  
The blonded took Hecate's hands in her own and caressed them gently with her thumbs.

  
"Before you protest, and I know you want to, I have been a fool for many reasons."

  
Hecate stayed silent, deciding to let Pippa continue and say what she needed. She also hoped to get a good explanation of why she was being ignored for two days, hoping it wasn't something she did or said to push the blonde away.

  
"I haven't told you this, but for the past few months, I've been having trouble sleeping. Probably due to the stress running Pentangle's brings and other...things but I had tried every solution offered. So far nothing really had helped. I did, however, avoid the Sleeping Potion due to its effects. I'm sure you know how easy it is to get addicted to it."

  
Hecate nodded while shifting uncomfortably on the sofa, concerned where the story would lead.

  
"Two nights ago was the first time I tried it but I over-indulged a bit," Pippa explained guilt and embarrassment written all over her face.

  
"That's dangerous, Pipsqueak! You can get stuck in the dream world, have nightmares or worse...you could die!" Hecate let go of Pippa's hands to give a dramatic gesture of displeasure, making the other woman smile.

  
"I know, Hecate, I know but as my defense, I took too much as an accident and in my foolishness thought nothing of it. The reason I wasn't responsive for two days was exactly that. I slept or as you said, I was stuck in the dream world but the dream turned into a nightmare quite fast. It was horrible, Hiccup!“ Pippa grabbed Hecate's hands once again. “I truly believed it was all a reality."

  
“That's the dangerous part of it. The dreams and nightmares it presents, lull the victim into a false sense of reality – anything seen or experienced will often feel real and thus you can get stuck in that world. That is also why only a small sip is enough and safe to have a good nights sleep.”

  
“I am glad Jaina woke me up. Apparently, she tried for quite some time...“ the blonde woman drifted off, eyes cast down on their hands.

  
„I'm...glad she did, Pipsqueak,” Hecate almost forced out and squeezed her hand gently, „I would've been distressed if she hadn't.”

  
Pippa looked at her friend and for a moment saw something in her gaze, something she wasn't entirely sure was true but hoped to find out. She shifted closer to Hecate, now sitting side by side, thighs touching. It was as close as was still safe and didn't seem to make Hecate uncomfortable. Pippa weighed the words she was about to say in her mind critically – she didn't want to scare Hecate away, should she be wrong in her assumption and declaration. She couldn't possibly bear another 30 years of silence and no interaction.

  
“The dream...it made me realize something,“ she almost sighed, „something obvious, I think.“

  
If Hecate was confused or intrigued, she did a wonderful job of hiding it. Pippa seemed nervous. It wasn't something Hecate hasn't witnessed before from her pink-loving friend but never towards herself. She was also dangerously aware of how close Pippa was suddenly. The other woman had leaned into her side, her head almost on her shoulder and her hands were holding Hecate's so gently, her thumbs caressing absent-mindedly. Hecate tried to reciprocate in any way she was capable and laced their fingers. She felt Pippa shiver as a result and didn't want to think of any scandalous reasons for it.

“What did you realize?“ her voice coming out quite shaky.

  
Pippa's hand came up and touched Hecate's cheek ever so gently, barely touching but touching too much at the same time. Hecate's breath caught in her chest, unsure on how to act if she could even act at all. She wanted to close her eyes, to enjoy the sensation of Pippa's hand against her cheek, against her skin, it felt nothing like she had dreamed of, it felt much better, nothing she could ever imagine. She wanted more, to feel Pippa's hands everywhere but she was afraid, still, after all those years, she was afraid to show the woman she loved her true feelings.

  
“The dream,“ Pippa sighed and dropped her hand from Hecate's cheek to her lap, “it was so real. I really thought you were...“

  
„Pippa...what happened in the dream?“ Hecate didn't want to pry but seeing her friend so shaken, so distraught, so in pain, caused her to worry even more. She knew what the overuse of a Sleeping potion brought and she was aware the dreams and nightmares were the worst due to their reality.

  
Pippa looked at her, unshed tears struggling to break free, but she kept them back, unwilling to cry over a stupid nightmare. She barely kept them back until Hecate touched her arm in reassurance, which broke the dam. Pippa pulled Hecate to her into a fierce hug and the darker witch let her. If she felt any discomfort, she didn't let it show. Pippa let her tears fall and she tried to explain the dream in between her sobs, sniffles and outright bawling.

  
“You were dead and I believed it to be true! I was devastated, I had lost you again. There was nothing I could do, I was so helpless. I saw your body...I touched you,“ Pippa almost painfully grasped at Hecate's back, “you were so cold, impossibly cold and I lost it. You were gone for real, for good.“

  
Hecate was at a loss for words, more than usual. She pulled out of the hug, gently but kept her hands on Pippa's arms, to reassure her she wasn't going anywhere.

  
“Pippa, look at me.“ Hecate raised Pippa's chin gently and the blonde woman, still crying, looked at her with desperate eyes. “It was just a nightmare, I'm here and I'm alright.” She offered one of her rare small smiles and was relieved Pippa, through her puffy eyes and tear-stricken face, offered one in return.

  
„I know, Hiccup,“ Pippa sniffled and grabbed a hold of Hecate's black dress, “I know. It's just in the dream I wasn't myself, I think, I was different.”

  
“What do you mean different?“

  
„I was so devastated and couldn't cope. I did some stupid things, made wrong choices,” Pippa swallowed hard, ashamed of what she did to ease the pain of Hecate's death.

  
“You don't have to tell me if-”

  
“No! I want to, I need to tell you, it's...it will explain what I realized...I...”, Pippa said and with a short pause, continued. „I drank, hoping to see you at the bottom of the wine bottle, I drank a lot. Jaina...she tried to help me but I didn't let her. I was spiraling out of control, I even considered necromancy to bring you back but...” Pippa felt Hecate's grip on her arms tighten at the mention of such dark magic. “...I didn't go through with it. But it didn't end there, Hiccup. I think I lost my mind, I...talked with you in my spare time, everywhere and anywhere, even though you weren't there. I had your dress, I spoke to it like you were there!” Fresh tears appeared in Pippa's eyes as she struggled to continue.

  
Hecate moved her hands on tried to dry Pippa's tears.

  
“Pipsqueak....”

Pippa caught Hecate's hands with her own and brought them to her lips, kissing her knuckles.   
“I'm gonna be alright, I just need to finish telling you what happened.”

  
“You don't have to.”

  
“I need to. Please.“ Hecate nodded after a moment.

  
„It got really bad in the end. When 1 year had passed from your...departure, I made the stupidest decision.“ Pippa dropped her eyes but after a while braved Hecate's gaze once more. She was surprised to see only understanding, care, and love in Hecate's eyes.

  
“It was truly the stupidest decision I have ever made and probably will make, but I was so sure I'd see you again. Once I had taken the step with the help of some Belladonna, I woke up or rather was slapped awake by Jaina.”  
Pippa hid her gaze from Hecate, afraid of judgment, afraid that Hecate would tell her to go, to leave her. She was nervous.

  
“I'm sorry, Pippa.” Hecate finally said, caressing Pippa's hand with her own. “I feel like it's all my fault. I should've flown over to Pentangle's when you missed our weekly chess game or at least the first time you didn't answer my mirror call or when you didn't call me back. You always call back...it should've been a clue that everything wasn't alright.”

  
“No Hecate,“ Pippa moved closer and captured Hecate's face with her hands, smiling. “It wasn't your fault, not in the slightest. Even though I experienced a true nightmare that brought forward my biggest fears and my fiercest inner demons, I'm glad it did in a way. It made me realize something really important.” She rested her forehead against Hecate's and sighed in contentment. “Something I've known for years but haven't had the courage to admit to myself and to you.”

  
“Pippa.“ Hecate breathed against Pippa's lips, too overwhelmed by her presence, her scent, her hands on her face, the essence that is Pippa.

  
“I love you, Hecate. I've loved you ever since I can remember, probably from the first day I saw you. This dream made me realize, not saying those words to you, might hurt me more than the truth itself.“

  
When Pippa pulled her head away from Hecate, she noticed the other woman was crying. Hecate didn't know how to respond. Her own dream just came true and she was utterly speechless. She did the only thing she knew how to express her feelings and pulled Pippa back in and captured her lips into a fierce kiss. The blonde woman didn't protest at all as she reciprocated as much as she possibly could, her hands roaming everywhere on Hecate's body.  
Their first kiss wasn't perfect but it was all they could manage at this moment, pouring everything into it. Every emotion, every fear, every teary night, every heartache – everything. They parted once the need for air became a necessity but they didn't part further than only a few centimeters.

  
“I love you, Pipsqueak, always have never stopped, will never stop“ the taller witch panted, still overwhelmed.

  
Pippa kissed Hecate this time but this kiss was more gentle but equally passionate. She wanted more. She pulled Hecate closer, pushing their front together. She felt Hecate's hand on her lower back, caressing and she pushed more into her body. She opened her mouth to invite the other woman in and when her invitation was accepted and their tongues brushed, she moaned in delight. They pulled apart and Pippa tried to reinitiate the kiss, only landing on Hecate's cheek.

  
“I need a moment to catch my breath,“ Hecate almost chuckled. Pippa's energy was welcome but the darker witch was unaccustomed to it, her own dalliances in the past not as passionate with other witches.

  
“You can have your moment,“ Pippa replied seductively tracing a line slowly from Hecate's cheek to her neck and then stopping where the line of her high collar ended. “But once you're recovered, you are gonna take me to bed and we can show each other just how much-” She was stopped mid-sentence as Hecate recaptured her lips and transferred them both into her bedroom.

Later that night they were cuddled up in Hecate's large bed both having the wonderful afterglow of fabulous lovemaking. Pippa's head was resting in the crook of Hecate's neck as the taller witch traced her fingertips over her blonde lover's back in gentle caresses. They hadn't spoken for a while, both content and happy where they were.

“The dream...“ Hecate broked the silence.

  
„Hmm?“

„How did I...I mean how was I...how did I die?“

  
Pippa stiffened for a moment but after a while relaxed as Hecate continued her caressing.

  
„It was Agatha's doing. Apparently, she had messed with some ingredients in your storage – yarrow, vervain, and others.”

“How did it result in my death?“

„You had accepted some request from the Great Wizard. I don't know the details but he had asked you to brew some complex and fancy potion and you had agreed. What my dream Miss Cackle told me, you were 2 days into the brewing when the potion exploded and...you died instantly.”

  
Hecate swallowed uncomfortably but once Pippa moved to look at her, she visibly relaxed.   
„It was just a dream, Hiccup, only a dream,“ Pippa whispered.

  
„Yes, just a dream.“

  
They kissed and after a while, Pippa fell into a peaceful slumber against Hecate. Before Hecate drifted off herself, she made mental notes to not accept the Great Wizards request, which was made only a few hours before Pippa's surprise arrival and to check all the ingredients in her storage for possible tampering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave comments. Be nice :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave feedback, comments etc. Stay friendly :)


End file.
